Want more out of life
by Ashy4angel
Summary: Buffyz in collage and she haz to share a house with a group of ppl 1 of them a hottie named spike. want to know what happens? click here to find out.


The breeze swept across the beach. Every wave seemed perfectly shaped, every grain of sand meant to be. Buffy looked out to the sea, loving how it was never ending and seemed to hold the answers to every question imaginable. This was her favourite spot, she came here to think, cry, scream and smile. Like the waves lapped onto the sand and pulled back they seemed to pull away her stress as well. Collage was starting soon and the beach was the only thing stopping her from cracking. She sighed as the wind played with her hair. She didn't miss high school. It was just a blur in the past. A horrible nerdy blur in the past. She could laugh back on it now that she's a head of it. She remembered her greasy hair, pasty pimpled face, thick glasses and the geekiest attitude to match. Now she was very different, although she was still a bookworm at heart and had a thirst for knowledge her outsides were a complete change. Her once greasy hair was now shiny blonde straight locks that fell to her shoulders, her eyes were now a glasses free zone and were replaced by clear contacts that made her green eyes stand out. Her body had finally caught up with her 20 year old mind and had developed the curves and breasts that she deserved, although she was still on the scrawny side of things she was (but she would never think it, but I am the narrator and I have the power of descriptions) very attractive. Her face was only lightly make-upped but all in natural colours. She was wearing a red halter top and plain jeans with her favourite Havana thongs. Her sunny'z swept up her hair from her face and allowed her eyes to see the beauty in front of her.

As she got up from her favourite spot and brushed the sand of her jeans and looked at her surroundings An inner voice inside burst out. "_Well buffy are you ready for collage?"_

"I'm ready. Collage is going to be great." She said out loud but deep inside the voice voiced up again _"we hope."_ And with that last crushing thought she walked back to her black and white minicooper, heading to the place she would be living in the next 4 years.

The office of college housing administration was in fact a tiny office the size of a cupboard but was the reason she was homeless. Due to a little mix up a girl named Becky Sumbders was now in Buffy's dorm and thus leaving buffy with nowhere to go. The lady behind the desk looked to be in her forties but dressed like she was still in her teens. She had ear length straight black hair and was wearing a green v-neck top showing her age old cleavage and had a silver belt halfway up the top. Although Buffy couldn't see what she was wearing on her lower half she could only guess a black mini skirt with fishnet stockings and heels that were probably the most uncomfortable things in the world.

"So miss summers is it?"

"Yes, Buffy summers." Buffy hated how every time she said the name Buffy everyone gave her a strange look.

"Ok ummmm Buffy." The lady gave Buffy the "look". Buffy looked down to her name tag and saw the name Lillian badged there.

"Lillian..." The lady looked up shocked at being addressed by her name.

"Lillian I really need my dorm back, I have all my stuff in my car and my parents live cross state. So right now I'm homeless."

"Well that's not my fault miss Summers.." Buffy cringed inwardly at the way she said Summer's. "You are going have to live in one of the student houses off campus."

"Off campus?" buffy questioned. "How far off campus?"

Lillian smiled sweetly and said "10 minutes away. Here's the address. Rent is $500 a week including water and electricity. Have a good day." She turned to look behind buffy. "Next!" she barked. Buffy walked away feeling a little lost. _"I suppose off campus wont be so bad. Let's see this address. 69 noble street." _Buffy snorted at the number. "_Maybe it's a sign."_ She thought. As she arrived at the address she saw a big modern looking house thingy. She stepped out of her car and walked up the paved pathway. She took a deep breathe in and knocked on the large wooden door......................

Bum bum bum..... lolz soz for the shortness but its just starting. Lolz review me if u want more mwhahahahahah!

Luv Ash


End file.
